pentagonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stay
"Stay" (머물러줘) is a song by Pentagon, and the fifth and final track in their mini album, DEMO 01. It was released as a single on November 14, 2017. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 내 곁에서 영원히 있어줘 항상 지금처럼 널 웃게 해줄 테니 그대로 날 믿고 기다려줘 나와 함께 했던 그 모든 시간이 조금 힘들고 또 외로워도 Oh 너를 위해서 난 살아갈 테니 I believe 그대만 곁에 있다면 난 웃을 수가 있어요 oh 난 And I believe 그대만 곁에 있다면 나는 그 무엇도 할 수 있어요 그저 내 곁에서 머물러줘 날 위해서 항상 미소 짓는 너의 그 따듯한 마음을 기억해 내가 너의 우산이 되어 먹구름이 내려와 너를 감싸와도 여원/옌안 내가 지켜야 할 단 한 사람 Oh 너를 위해서 난 살아갈 테니 I believe 그대만 곁에 있다면 난 웃을 수가 있어요 oh 난 And I believe 그대만 곁에 있다면 나는 그 무엇도 할 수 있어요 그저 내 곁에서 머물러줘 You believe in me I will run to you 아무것도 모르고 살아왔던 내게 그 소중함을 처음 알려준 걸 baby 후이/진호 오직 너를 위한 노래 I believe 그대만 곁에 있다면 난 웃을 수가 있어요 oh 난 And I believe 그대만 곁에 있다면 나는 그 무엇도 할 수 있어요 그저 내 곁에서 머물러줘 그저 내 곁에서 머물러줘 |-|Romanization= nae gyeoteseo yeongweonhi isseojwo hangsang jigeumcheoreom neol utge haejul teni geudaero nal mitgo gidaryeojwo nawa hamkke haetteon geu modeun shigani jogeum himdeulgo tto oerowodo Oh neoreul wihaeseo nan saragal teni I believe geudaeman gyeote ittamyeon nan useul suga isseoyo oh nan And I believe geudaeman gyeote ittamyeon naneun geu mueotto hal su isseoyo geujeo nae gyeoteseo meomulleojwo nal wihaeseo hangsang miso jitneun neoye geu ttadeuthan maeumeul gieokhae naega neoye usani doeeo meokgureumi naeryeowa neoreul gamssawado YO/YA naega jikyeoya hal dan han saram Oh neoreul wihaeseo nan saragal teni I believe geudaeman gyeote ittamyeon nan useul suga isseoyo oh nan And I believe geudaeman gyeote ittamyeon naneun geu mueotto hal su isseoyo geujeo nae gyeoteseo meomulleojwo You believe in me I will run to you amugeotto moreugo sarawatteon naege geu sojunghameul cheoeum allyeojun geol baby H/JH ojik neoreul wihan norae I believe geudaeman gyeote ittamyeon nan useul suga isseoyo oh nan And I believe geudaeman gyeote ittamyeon naneun geu mueotto hal su isseoyo geujeo nae gyeoteseo meomulleojwo geujeo nae gyeoteseo meomulleojwo |-|English= Stay by my side forever Cause I’ll always make you smile like now Trust me and wait for me All the moments you had with me Even if it’s hard, even if I get lonely I will live for you I believe, if only you’re by my side I can smile And I believe, if only you’re by my side I can do anything So stay with me I remember your warm heart Always smiling for me I’ll be your umbrella When the clouds surround you The one person I have to protect I will live for you I believe, if only you’re by my side I can smile And I believe, if only you’re by my side I can do anything So stay with me You believe in me, I will run to you I didn’t know anything before But you taught me what preciousness is baby This is a song only for you I believe, if only you’re by my side I can smile And I believe, if only you’re by my side I can do anything So stay with me So stay with me Category:Songs